


Nur  30 minuten / Only 30 Minutes

by 20ella1980



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accident /Hurt/ Fury /Hate /Angst with Happy Ending/ Boundless Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20ella1980/pseuds/20ella1980
Summary: Das ist mein erster Fanfic den ich veröffentliche. Ich hoffe auf viele verschiedene Kommentare. Und hoffe das es dem einem oder anderen gefallen wird.





	1. 30 minutes to the Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Es sind nur 30 Minuten ,bis zu dem Punkt an dem sich alles ändert. Alles in ihrem Leben.Leben von Jude und Zero.

Sie haben an diesem Tag geheiratet und Leonel der das nicht entgangen war,organisierte eine Party in der Arena zu ihren Ehren...Doch dazu kam es leider nicht. 

Jude und Zero waren gut gelaunt,haben gelacht und sich geküsst.  
Ihre Hände ruhten sich auf dem Schaltknauf,die Ringe funkelten an ihren Fingern, als sie an der Ampel hielten.

5 Minuten vor dem Crash.  
Ein letzter Kuss....Und bang

Ein Auto kam wie aus dem nichts und rammte mit voller Wucht ihren SUV  
Alles wurde weiss.Zero machte seine Augen auf .Sein Schädel dröhnte vor Schmerzen und ein pfeifen stand in seinen Ohren.Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war.  
Er hörte die Sirenen in weiter Ferne heulen.Jemand schien 911 angerufen zu haben.  
Zero versuchte sich zu befreien,aber sein linker Fuss wurde eingeklemmt.

Als...Jude! Zero drehte sich nach rechts zum Beifahrersitz. Jude sass bewusstlos in seinem Sitz,die Augen verschlossen und Blutüberströmt.  
Zero schrie:" nein, nein, nein. Nein Jude ,nicht!"  
Er war grade im Begriff das beste ,liebste und teuerste zu verlieren was er je bessesen hatte.Seine grosse Liebe,seinen Jude.  
Er wollte ihn küssen und an sich drücken. Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen runter.  
Endlich kam der Rettungsdienst.  
Zero wurde befreit ,während auf der anderen Seite die Feuerwehr sich drum bemühte den Jude aus dem Stahlkäfig raus zu holen und den SUV aufzuschneiden. Jetzt zählte jede Sekunde.

Als Jude endlich auf der Trage in den Rettungswagen verlegt wurde,sagte Zero:" ich komme mit".  
"Sie müssen sich untersuchen lassen,"meinte jemand von den Rettungskräften.  
"Ich bin ok ":sagte Zero.  
Dieser Wahnsinniger ist mit Vorsatz in unseren Wagen rein gerast.

Nun,das wird er leider uns nicht mehr erklären können,sagte der Offizier. Er nimmt seine Wahrheit mit ins Grab.  
"Sind sie sein Bruder?":fragte der Arzt.  
"Er ist mein Ehemann": antwortete Zero.  
Gut,kommen sie mit,aber lassen sie sich ebenfalls untersuchen.

Sie hatten Glück,der SUV hat ihnen beiden das Leben gerettet.  
Als ob Zero es im Gefühl hatte,als er sich gegen das Cabrio und für den SUV an dem Abend entschieden hatte.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen wurde Jude direkt in den Op Saal geschoben.Der Arzt kam auf ihn zu ,machte seine Hand auf und hielt den Ehering von Jude fest.Zero wurde kreideweiss,als der Arzt zu ihm sagte :"den wird er die nächste Zeit nicht brauchen".

Es folgte eine 8 stündige Operation. Jude hatte zahlreiche Knochenbrüche und Frakturen, innere Blutungen,Kopfverletzung ,grossen Blutverlust und seine Milz war gerissen.  
Zero sass all die Stunden lang im Flur und starrte auf die Tür zum Op Saal. Als endlich die Tür aufging und der Arzt erschien.Zero sprang auf ihn zu.  
"Ihr Ehemann ist ein wahrer Kämpfer": sagte er. Er hatte Kamerflimmer und wir mussten ihn zwei mal wieder beleben. Die Operation ist aber gut verlaufen,jetzt können und müssen wir nur noch abwarten.Er wurde in ein Koma änliches Zustand versetzt.damit er den Schock und die Schmerzen besser verarbeiten kann.

"Ich möchte zu ihm":sagte Zero.  
"Aber seien sie bereit ihn so zu sehen":meinte der Arzt.  
Zero betratt die Intensivstation. Da liegt er,Jude! Seine grosse Liebe.So hilflos, verletzlich. An die Maschinen angeschlossen. Nur das Piepsen von den Monitoren ist zu hören.Die Tränen kullern Zero die Wangen runter.

Er würde jetzt alles geben,was er nur besitzt. Nur für einen Kuss ,eine Berührung, ein Lachen von ihm.  
Aber nun liegt er da,in seinem künstlichem Schlaf.  
Jude! Er sieht wie ein Engel aus.Ein gefallener Engel. 

Zero denkt über den Unfall nach. Das es Jude erwischte.  
Oskar! Blitzte es durch Zeros Kopf.  
Er hat Jude verstossen,weil er mit seinem Coming Out seinen Namen beschmutzt hätte

VOR OSCARS VILLA

Zero steigt aus dem Taxi und schlägt mit der Faust gegen die Tür.  
"Komme raus du Bastard,ich weiss das du da bist":schrie er.Als endlich die Tür aufging und Oscar vor ihm steht.  
"Was willst du"?: fragte er mit einem schelmischem Lachen.  
"Ich will das du zu deinem Sohn gehst,und ihm sagst das du damit nichts zu tun hast. Ansonsten werde ich dich in den Knast bringen,wo du schon lange hingehörst.Du Bastard. ": schrie Zero immer noch.  
Jude ist und bleibt dein Sohn,ganz egal wen oder wie er liebt.  
Er ist der einzige ehrliche, aufrichtige Mensch in der ganzen Arena gewesen.Er ist ohne dich aufgewachsen.Er wollte weder Macht,noch dein Geld.Einzig was er von dir wollte ,war deine Liebe und Anerkennung. Sein Leben hängt an einem seidenen Faden und diesen verfluchten Maschinen.  
"Ich schwöre dir Oscar,bei Gott ,wenn Jude das nicht überleben sollte . Werde ich dich selber erledigen. Und diesmal wirst du nicht einfach davon kommen": Zero ballte die Fäuste zusammen. Wie kann man sein eigenes Kind so hassen,um es umbringen zu lassen.

Zero kehrte zurück ins Krankenhaus.Er sass neben Judes Bett. So viele Gedanken und Sachen schossen im durch den Kopf.  
Er erinnerte sich an ihr erstes Treffen in Ohio, ihren ersten Kuss,das erste Mal.Als er zum ersten mal Eifersucht verspürte gegenüber Danny und Lukas.  
"Jude!":flüsterte er leise.  
Du hast mir gezeigt das jemanden zu lieben und geliebt zu sein, nicht weh tut.Du warst der erste und einzige dem ich mich geöffnet habe. Du bist der erste dem ich :"ich liebe dich ,sagte." Es tut mir so leid,das ich ein Idiot war ,und nicht direkt erkannt habe,wieviel du mir bedeutest. 

Aber besser spät als nie .dachte er und ein Lachen kam hervor.

Zero sass Tag und Nacht bei Jude.Ging zum Training, Spiel,heim um sich umzuziehen und um wieder zu Jude zurück zu kehren. Zero wollte das er der erste ist,den Jude sieht wenn er aufwacht.

"Ich vermisse dich ,Baby":sagte er.Küsste Jude auf die Stirn und ging. Heute stand das Play of Spiel auf dem Plan.  
Die erste Hälfte war geschafft, als Zero zum Micro grief und eine Rede hielt.  
"Wie viele schon bestimmt wissen, hatten ich und mein Mann vor einer Woche einen schlimmen Autounfall gehabt. Er liegt jetzt im Koma und kämpft ums Überleben. Ich möchte das sie mit mir für ihn betten":sagte Zero. Dann blickte er auf den leeren EVP Platz ,wo jetzt Leonel stand und sagte :"Baby,dieses Spiel ist nur für dich". Ich liebe dich.

Die Fans erhoben sich auf einmal wie aufs Kommando und fingen an zu applaudieren. Zeros Mannschaft und die Devilsgirls griffen es ebenfalls auf. Zero wusste in dem Moment,er ist nicht alleine mit seinem Leid.

Zero wacht nachts ( in den wenigen Nächten die er zu Hause verbringt ) schweißgebadet auf. Wieder und wieder kommt dieser Alptraum, der keiner ist.Wieder durchlebt er alles.Wie er und Jude an der Ampel Händehaltend stehen bleiben.Jude küsst ihn ,schenkt Zero sein schönstes Lachen ,dreht sich um...Und Crash. Das Bild steht vor ihm. Blutüberströmter Jude.

Nach zwei Wochen bleibt Judes Zustand immer noch unverändert. Zero liest ihm aus der Zeitung,oder erzählt wie das Spiel verlaufen ist.Er sitzt einfach nur da,hält seine Hand und sagt Jude wie sehr er ihn liebt und vermisst.

Du bist das Beste und Größte Gewinn in meinem Leben, Baby,sagte er.

Zwei Wochen später kam Zero zu Jude .der immer noch seinen Dornröschen Schlaf schlief und sagte:" Baby,ich muss heute nach Boston fliegen. Wir haben ein Auswärtsspiel. Aber ich komme so schnell wie ich kann zu dir zurück.  
Dann grief er in seine Hosentasche und holte Judes Diamantenring raus und zog in über Judes Finger ,bückte sich über seinen Liebsten und küsste ihn auf die Stirn und sagte:"so schnell wirst du mich nicht los".

Bevor er jedoch nach Boston flog,fuhr Zero bei der Polizei und stellte eine Anzeige gegen Oscar,wegen versuchten Mordes. 

Er hat es Jude versprochen. Das er seinen Vater von Bastard in den Knast bringt.  
Die zwei Tage was sie mit der Mannschaft in Boston verbracht haben,kamen Zero wie eine Ewigkeit vor.Leonel versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen ,jede freie Minute sich auszuruhen.  
Zurück aus Boston fuhr er direkt vom Flughafen zu Jude. Er trat in das Zimmer ein."Hallo Baby": flüsterte er. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich,wenn du hier raus bist. Ich habe uns ein Haus am Strand gekauft.  
Du wirst es lieben. Wenn wir mit dir da draußen frühstücken, oder spazieren gehen .Zusammen einschlafen und aufwachen.  
Er schaute Jude an und sah plötzlich das ihm die Tränen die Backen runter liefen. Er sprang aus dem Zimmer und versuchte einen Arzt zu rufen. "Es ist doch ein gutes Zeichen ,oder nicht?":fragte Zero den Arzt und zeigte auf die nassen Backen von Jude.  
"Ja,allerdings kann es Tage bis Wochen dauern bis er zu sich kommt.":sagte der Arzt. Und solange werde ich bei ihm bleiben,sagte Zero.

Gehen Sie heim,ruhen und schlafen sich aus.Es wird Jude auch nichts bringen wenn sie hier zusammenbrechen.  
Endlich beschloss er auf den guten Rat zu hören und ging heim. Wie schwer es ihm auch viel ,Jude alleine da zu lassen.Seit nun über einem Monat verlief sein Leben zwischen der Arena und dem Krankenhaus. Er war Hundemüde,fiel ins Bett und als er wieder aufwachte war es bereits Freitag. Zero hatte ganze zwei Tage durchgeschlafen. Er sprang auf dem Bett hoch.  
"Was für ein Alptraum ": dachte er . Überlegte kurz eine Weile ,das war leider kein Traum.

JUDE! Erinnerte er sich plötzlich. Sprang aus dem Bett,duschte sich,frühstückte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. 

"Hallo Baby":sagte Zero ,beim betretten des Zimmers. Jetzt erinnerte er sich wie Jude kurz vor dem Crash zu ihm sagte :"Tja,so schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los,Ehemann".  
"Habe ich auch nicht vor gehabt Baby":antwortete Zero. Bis das der Tod uns scheidet. Aber selbst dann werde ich dich lieben":sagte Zero und Küsste Judes Hand.

Zero sass da und fing an laut zu denken. "Du hattest Recht gehabt.ich habe deine Dates mit Lukas absichtlich sprengen lassen. Natürlich wusste ich wo und mit wem er sich trifft und was er für einer ist. Ich konnte doch nicht zusehen wie er dich mir wegnimmt. Als ihr zwei in der Bar sast ,so vertraut und habt euch diese Blicke zugeworfen . Ich war eifersüchtig. Es brodelte in mir. Du hast mich nicht mehr klar denken lassen. Ich sollte dir fern bleiben,während Lukas die Finger nicht bei sich lassen konnte. Und dann war da auch noch der "Danny" Assistent des Fotografen. 

Zero hielt Judes Hand fest,als er ein leises Wimern hörte. 

"Gideon": flüsterte Jude und machte seine Augen kurz auf.

"Mein Dornröschen ist endlich aufgewacht":sagte Zero.Du hast aber einen sehr guten Schlaf.  
"Wo bin ich? ":fragte Jude.

Zero fing langsam zu erzählen, was und wie alles passiert war und das er fast über einen Monat geschlafen hätte.


	2. Back to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das ist ein kurzer Chapter. Ich wollte nur gerne beschreiben wie es weiter mit den zwei geht,nach dem Unfall und ihre kleine Familie vorstellen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Zeit nach dem Unfall hat ihr Leben komplett verändert. Zero wusste jetzt ganz genau was im Leben wirklich wichtig ist.Das kein Geld der Welt ihm das geben kann ,was er mit Jude hat.Die zwei hielten wie Pech und Schwefel. Sie standen alles durch.Den Unfall,Probleme mit den Devils und die Feindseligkeit von Oscar.

Es sind nun drei Monate vergangen seit dem Unfall .Jude erholte sich langsam und fuhr jeden Tag zur seiner Rehabilitation. Oscar wurde derweil wegen Anstiftung zum Mord angeklagt.  
Zero und Jude haben das Haus am Strand ,was Zero gekauft hatte als Jude in Koma lag,bezogen.

Ich habe mich verliebt,Jude!

Irgendwann mal ist Jude aufgefallen ,das Zero jedes mal verschwindet sobald er zur Rehabilitation fährt.  
Sie waren bis dahin immer ehrlich zu einander gewesen,also beschloss er Zero drauf anzusprechen. 

"Was ist los Zero ": fragte Jude?  
Du verschwindest so bald ich aus dem Haus bin. Du veschweigst mir doch etwas? 

"Setz dich hin Jude":sagte Zero zu ihm. Ich wollte eigentlich damit noch warten bis du mit deiner Rehabilitation fertig bist und du dich erholt hast. Er nahm Judes Hand ,holte tief Luft und sagte :"Ich habe mich verliebt ". 

Jude sass sprachlos da. "Du hast dich verliebt "?:fragte er nach, als ob er sich verhört hätte.

"Ja" :sagte Zero. Jedes Mal wenn du zur Rehabilitation fährst ,fahre ich zu Ihr.

"Zu Ihr?":fragte Jude noch mal nach.

Du weißt doch das wir vor paar Wochen zum Waisenhaus gefahren sind um mit den Kindern Basketball zu spielen. Als ich sie das erste mal gesehen habe,ist es um mich geschehen. 

Während Jude immer noch sprachlos da sass,holte Zero ein Foto aus seiner Hosentasche und streckte es dem Jude entgegen. 

"Jude ",ich habe mich in mini Jude Girl verliebt:sagte Zero.  
Jude sah sich das Foto an. Da war Zero und diese kleine Mädchen, was aussah wie das mini me von Jude.

"Oh, sie ist so süß ,Zero. 

"Das ist Ela Rai":sagte Zero. Sie ist zwei Jahre alt. Sie hatte dunkle Locken und grosse braune Kulleraugen. 

"Ich dachte wir könnten sie adoptieren, und ihr ein Zuhause, unsere ganze Liebe und eine schöne Kindheit schenken. Kindheit die ich nie hatte.  
Ihre Mutter starb vor einem Jahr. 

"Jude": sobald du morgen aus der Rehabilitation zurück bist ,fahren wir um die kleine Maus zu besuchen . Jude konnte es am nächsten Tag kaum erwarten. Als sie vor dem Waisenhaus vorfuhren und das Gebäude betraten.strahlte Zero aus seinem ganzem Gesicht. Als die kleine ihnen entgegen lief mit ausgestreckten Händen und Zero auf die Arme sprang. Sie zeigte zu Zero und sagte :"Daddy".Jude schmolz nur so dahin. Es war entschieden, dieses kleine Mädchen dürfen sie von nun an ihre Tochter heissen. In der Zeit ,während die Adoptions Papiere erledigt wurden,richteten Zero und Jude ein Traum von Rosa in ihrem neuen Haus an,für die kleine Ela. Es hat alles nur noch auf sie gewartet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit Ela Rai war ihr Glück vollkommen. Zero war angekommen.Er hatte jetzt eine kleine ,eigene Familie die er nie hatte.Er wird sie sich nicht mehr weg nehmen lassen. Und schon gar nicht von einem Bastard wie Oscar .Er wird alles dafür tun um die zwei zu beschützen. Er weiss nun wie schnell wieder ,alles von jetzt auf gleich verschwinden kann.


End file.
